Vehicular automated mechanical transmission systems comprising a multiple-speed mechanical transmission drivingly connected to a fuel-controlled engine by means of an automatically actuated vehicle master friction clutch are well known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,065; 4,361,060; 4,527,447; 4,638,898; 4,648,290; 4,714,144; 4,873,637; 5,275,267; 5,293,316; 5,314,050 and 5,316,116, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
To improve the controllability and responsiveness of the prior art master clutch control systems, one may determine a clutch control parameter value, such as a clutch actuator position, which corresponds to the “torque transfer touch point” or “point of incipient engagement” of the clutch, i.e., that point or position during engagement of the master clutch at which the master clutch just began to transmit torque. The clutch torque transfer touch point may be determined or calibrated during a system startup routine and subject to updating during ongoing vehicle operations, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,393,274 and 6,022,295, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
During a controlled master clutch engagement, a moveable clutch plate of the master clutch may be moved rapidly from its disengaged position toward a fixed clutch plate (and may compress a number of clutch disks between the plates) to a point just prior to the torque transfer touch point, and then further moved toward the fixed clutch plate in a controlled, modulated manner according to the applicable clutch control logic. Examples of such clutch control logic may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,891; 4,899,858 and 5,337,874, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. One reason for not maintaining the moveable clutch plate and the fixed clutch plate in a clutch position just prior to the torque transfer touch point is that this clutch position may result in an inadvertent transfer of torque between the moveable clutch plate and the fixed clutch plate and may result in a frictional shear (especially in a wet clutch) as the plates and/or friction disks of a clutch rotate within a sufficiently close axial distance to undesirably heat the clutch. Heating of a clutch may reduce clutch life, increase wear, and reduce the amount of torque that may be transferred therethrough.